Arrays of sensors formed in semiconductor substrates are increasingly being used in fields such as analytical chemistry and molecular biology. For example, when analytes are captured on or near sensor pads of a sensor array, the analytes or byproducts of reactions associated with the analytes can be detected and used to elucidate information regarding the analyte. In particular, such sensor arrays have found use in genetic analysis, such as genetic sequencing or quantitative amplification.
During manufacture, various semiconductor processing techniques can alter the nature of the surface of sensor array and the surface of well structures around the sensor array. Such processing can also leave residues on the surface. Altered surface chemistry or residues can prevent or limit the capture of analytes proximate to the sensors. As such, the effectiveness of such sensor arrays is reduced and signals resulting from such sensor arrays may include erroneous data or no data.